Episode 310.c Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory (Part 3)
Plot Adolescent Nonny Pirruccello is a good, hard working boy. His washerwoman mother is barely able to eke out a living to support Nonny and Nonny's bedridden grandparents Mrs. Grouper, Mr. Grouper, Ms. Peakytoe, and Mr. Langoustine, the latter to whom Nonny has a special bond. They live in the town where the mysterious, reclusive and genius Gil Gordon runs his chocolate factory. Gil has not been seen in years as he closed his factory to public access after his competitors, most specifically Mr. Grumpfish, infiltrated the factory to steal his candy secrets. However, Gil is once again opening his factory, but only to five people and a guest apiece, each who will be given a lifetime supply of chocolate. Those five will be those that find one of the five golden tickets hidden inside Gil chocolate bars. Although Nonny's chances of getting a golden ticket are remote at best - especially against a glutton, a spoiled peanut heiress, a gum fanatic and a television fanatic - Nonny wants it more than anyone else and is the small dream which is keeping his spirit alive. Those that eventually get the golden tickets will be exposed to all of Gil's magical secrets, the latest rumored to be that of the everlasting gobstopper, a candy that never gets smaller. But they will also be treated to an experience that some will hopefully learn from. And one will learn the real reason for Gil providing access to the factory. But if five are allowed access, others may also try to gain access, such as a devious Mr. Grumpfish, who will be ruined if the gobstopper hits the markets before he finds out its secret. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Nonny as (Charlie) *Mr. Wahler as (Mr. Salt) *Deema as (Veruca Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Teevee) *Goby as (Mike Teevee) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Gloop) *Tobias as (Augustus Gloop) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Marty Snailer as (Bill) *Mr. Lakespear as (Mr. Turkentine) *Molly as (Madeline Durkin) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Slugworth) *Starfish as (Oompa Loompas) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: G for a little nudity, a little violence, a little smoking, and some scary scenes *Type of film: Musical Trivia *This is based on the 1971 movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Auction) Sir Mulligan: Lot four-oh-three. I can personally guarantee, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the one and only, the absolutely last case of Gil Bars left in Texas. Shall we start bidding at one thousand pounds? Do I hear one thousand pounds? Fifteen hundred pounds? Two thousand? I have two thousand five hundred here. Four thousand pounds? Forty-five hundred pounds! Five thousand pou--Your Majesty! (Scene: Shapero Home) Detective Lobster: I'm sorry, Mrs. Shapero. Doesn't seem to be anything in his papers to give us a clue. Mrs. Shapero: They kidnapped my husband twelve hours ago. When are we going to hear from them? What do they want? Detective Lobster: Try to stay calm. They did it for ransom. All we can do is wait to hear their demands. Mrs. Shapero: I'll give them anything, anything they want! All I want is to have Harold back! (The phone rings.) Detective Lobster: (on phone) Go ahead, we're listening. Uh huh. Uh huh. Mrs. Shapero: What did they ask for? Whatever it is, they can have it. Detective Lobster: They want your case of Gil Bars. Mrs. Shapero, did you hear me? It's your husband's life or your case of Gil Bars. Mrs. Shapero: How long will they give me to think it over? (Scene: Newsroom) Anchorman Snail: That's it, that's it! It's all over! The Gil Contest is all over! The fifth and final ticket has been found, and we've got a live report coming in directly now from Paraguay, South America. Paraguay Reporter Lobster: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is finished. The end has come. The fifth and last Golden Ticket has just been found right here in Paraguay. The finder is the lucky Marching Bandit, the multimillionaire owner of gambling casinos throughout South America. (Scene: Pirruccello's House) Paraguay Reporter Lobster: (on TV) Here is the most recent picture of the Marching Bandit the happy finder, the man who has finally put an end to Gilmania for all the world. Mr. Langoustine: Turn it off. Well, that's that. No more Golden Tickets. Ms. Peakytoe: A lot of rubbish, the whole thing. Mr. Langoustine: Not to Nonny it wasn't. A little boy's got to have something in this world to hope for. What's he got to hope for now? Mrs. Grouper: Who's going to tell him? Mrs. Pirruccello: Let's not wake him. He'll find out soon enough. Mr. Langoustine: Yeah, let him sleep. Let him have one last dream. (Scene: School) Mr. Lakespear: (clears throat) I've just decided to switch our Friday schedule to Monday, which means that the test we take each Friday on what we learned during the week will now take place on Monday before we've learned it. But since today is Tuesday, it doesn't matter in the slightest. Pencils ready. Today we are going to learn about . . . percentages. And for an example, let's take the recent unpleasantness. Supposing that there were a thousand Gil Bars in the world and during the contest you each opened a certain number of them. That number is a percent. Everyone understand? (Some of the kids moan.) Kids: No. Mr. Lakespear: You, Molly Gentilella, how many Gil Bars did you open? Molly: About a hundred. Mr. Lakespear: There are ten hundreds in a thousand; therefore you opened ten percent. You, Pablo Gordon, how many did you open? Pablo: A hundred and fifty. Mr. Lakespear: That's ten percent half over again, which makes fifteen percent. Nonny Pirruccello, how many did you open? Nonny: Two. Mr. Lakespear: That's easy. Two hundred is twice one hundred . . . Nonny: Not two hundred. Just two. Mr. Lakespear: Two? What do you mean you only opened two? Nonny: I don't care very much for chocolate. Mr. Lakespear: Well I can't figure out just two, so let's pretend you opened two hundred. Now, if you opened two hundred Gil Bars, apart from being dreadfully sick, you'd have used up twenty percent of one thousand, which is fifteen percent half over again, ten percent-- (Scene: On the Street) (Nonny finds a coin in a sewer grate and digs it out.) (Scene: Marty Snailer's Candy Shop) (Nonny clears his throat.) Marty: Hi. Nonny: I'd like a bar of chocolate please. Marty: Yeah, sure. What kind? A Grumpfish Sizzler? A Gil Scrumdidilyumptious? Nonny: Whichever's the biggest. Marty: Try a Scrumdidilyumptious. Now that all the tickets have been found, I don't have to hide them anymore. (Marty clears his throat and holds out his hand. Nonny pays.) Marty: Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. You'll get a stomach ache if you swallow it like that. Nonny: Bye. Marty: Bye now. Nonny: I think I'll buy just one more, for my Grandpa Langoustine. Marty: Sure. Why not try a regular Gil Bar this time? Nonny: Fine. Dan: Extra, extra! Read all about it! Hear the latest news! Get your papers here! Man Crab 1: What's going on? Dan: Hear about the scandal. (Scene: On the Street) Man Lobster 1: Look at this. Man Snail 1: Which one? Man Crab 2: Here, let me see. Dan: Extra, extra! Hear about the scandal. Man Lobster 2: Gimme a newspaper. Dan: All right, all right, take it easy. One at a time. Man Snail 2: Who's the one that did it? Man Crab 3: Did you hear the news? Dan: (continues through next lines) All right, all right, just a moment . . . wait your turn . . . give me a chance . . . Man Lobster with Paper: That gambler from Paraguay made up a phony ticket. Second Man Snail: That means there's one Golden Ticket still floating around somewhere. Man Lobster with Paper: Can you imagine the nerve of that guy, trying to fool the whole world? Second Man Snail: Aw, he really was a crook! Well this means the contest goes on forever. Wonder where they'll find the next one. Dan: Take it easy, take it easy, one at a time. (Nonny opens his Gil Bar; there is the Golden Ticket!) Woman Crab 1: Hey, you've got it! You've got the last Golden Ticket! The kid's found the last Golden Ticket! Hold it up, sonny, so we can see! Man Crab A: Hey, let me see it! Man Lobster A: It really is gold! Dan: Stand back there. Leave the boy alone! Man Snail A: Hey, kid, come over here. Woman Lobster 1: Let me see it! Did you see what he's got? Dan: You're going to kill him! Leave him alone! Break it up. Man Crab B: Let me see it! Over here, show it over here! Man Lobster A: It really is gold! Man Snail A: I wanna see it. Hey, kid . . . Dan: Come on, Nonny! Hold on to that ticket! Run for it, Nonny! Run straight home and don't stop 'til you get there! (Nonny starts running home.) (Scene: Alley) (Mr. Grumpfish steps into Nonny's path.) Mr. Grumpfish: I congratulate you, little boy. Well done. You found the fifth Golden Ticket. May I introduce myself. Arthur Grumpifsh, President of Grumpfish Chocolates, Incorporated. Now listen carefully because I'm going to make you very rich indeed. Gil is at this moment working on a fantastic invention: the Everlasting Gobstopper. If he succeeds, he'll ruin me. So all I want you to do is to get hold of just one Everlasting Gobstopper and bring it to me so that I can find the secret formula. Your reward will be ten thousand of these. (Mr. Grumpfish flips through a stack of money.) Mr. Grumpfish: Think it over, will you. A new house for your family, and good food and comfort for the rest of their lives. And don't forget the name: Everlasting Gobstopper. (Scene: Pirruccello's House) Nonny: Look, everyone, look, I've got it! The fifth Golden Ticket is mine! Mr. Langoustine: You're pulling our legs, Nonny! There aren't any more Golden Tickets. Nonny: No, Grandpa, the last one was a fake; it said so in the papers. I found some money in the street, and I bought a Gil Bar, and the ticket was in it. Mrs. Pirruccello: Nonny! Nonny: Look at it, Grandpa, see for yourself! Ms. Peakytoe: Read it, Langoustine, for heaven's sake! Mr. Langoustine: "Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr. Gil Gordon. Present this ticket at the factory gates at ten o'clock in the morning of the first day of October, and do not be late. You may bring with you one member of your own family but no one else. In your wildest dreams you could not imagine the marvelous surprises that await you!" Nonny, you've done it! Mrs. Pirruccello: I can't believe it! Nonny: Grandpa? It says I can take somebody with me. I wish you could go. (Mr. Langoustine is struggling to get out of bed.) Mr. Langoustine: Nonny. (Nonny helps him.) Mr. Langoustine: Ah, that's good. Now help me up. (Mr. Langoustine stands, then falls back on the bed.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh! Nonny: Are you okay? Mr. Langoustine: Oh yeah, I'm fine, Nonny. (Mr. Langoustine stands up and stumbles. Mrs. Grouper screams.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Easy, Dad. Ms. Peakytoe: Langoustine! Watch it, Langoustine! Mr. Langoustine: Look at me! Look at me! Up and about . . . I haven't done this in twenty years. Nonny: Grandpa! Mr. Langoustine: I never thought my life could be! Anything but catastrophe! But suddenly I begin to see! A bit of good luck for me! 'Cause I've got a Golden Ticket! I've got a golden twinkle in my eye! I never had a chance to shine! Never a happy song to sing! But suddenly half the world is mine! What an amazing thing! 'Cayse I've got a Golden Ticket! It's ours, Nonny! I've got a golden sun up in the sky! Slippers, Nonny! I never thought I'd see the day! When I would face the world and say! Nonny and Mr. Langoustine: "Good morning! And look at the sun!" Mr. Langoustine: I never thought that I would be! Slap in the lap of luxury! 'Cause I'd have said! Nonny: "It couldn't be done!" Mr. Langoustine: But it can be done! Oooh! The cane, Nonny! Ah! Ahhh! (Mr. Langoustine laughs.) Mr. Langoustine: Here I go! Watch my speed! I never dreamed that I would climb! Over the moon in ecstasy! But nevertheless it's there that I'm! Shortly about to be! Nonny and Mr. Langoustine: 'Cause I've got a Golden Ticket! I've got a golden chance to make my way! And with a Golden Ticket it's a golden day! Mr. Langoustine: Good morning! Look at the sun! Nonny and Mr. Langoustine: 'Cause I'd have said, "It couldn't be done!" Mr. Langoustine: But it can be done! I never dreamed that I would climb! Over the moon in ecstasy! But nevertheless it's there that I'm! Shortly about to be! 'Cause I've got a Golden Ticket! Nonny and Mr. Langoustine: I've got a Golden Ticket! I've got a golden chance to make my way! And with a Golden Ticket it's a golden day! Mrs. Pirruccello: Stop! It says the first of October; that's tomorrow! Mr. Langoustine: Jumping Crocodiles, Nonny! We've got a lot to do. Comb your hair, wash your face, polish your shoes, and brush your-- Mrs. Pirruccello: I'll take care of everything, Dad. Mr. Langoustine: We don't have too much time. Nonny: Grandpa . . . on the way home today, I ran into Mr. Grumpfish. End of Part 3. Recap Around every location in the world, people were on the search of Gil Bars to find the last Golden Ticket. In the news, the contest was finally over. The fifth final ticket was found in Paraguay, South America, by the Marching Bandit. The Pirruccello family felt very sad because Nonny will be devastated if he finds out. After a hard school day, Nonny was walking in the street when he finds some money in a sewer grate. He goes to Marty Snailer's candy shop where he buys some chocolate. Then he decided to buy a regular Gil Bar for Mr. Langoustine. When he came out of the candy shop, the news in the newspaper said that the fifth ticket was a fake which means the Golden Ticket is still not found yet. As Nonny slowly opens the wrapper of the chocolate bar, the Golden Ticket was in it. Nonny felt very happy that he found it. A crowd of people came to look at the final ticket. Nonny runs straight home, but on the way Mr. Grumpfish met Nonny and told him to bring Gil's invention, the Everlasting Gobstopper. As Nonny shows the Golden Ticket to his family, they felt very happy. Nonny wants Mr. Langoustine to go with him, so he got up out of bed, and he and Nonny started dancing around the home in joy. As Mrs. Pirruccello reads the Golden Ticket, it said the tour of the factory is the 1st October, and that's tommorow. Nonny and Mr. Langoustine feel really excited about the big day coming tommorow. Category:Stories